1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a facsimile machine, and, in particular, to a LAN interfaced facsimile machine which is operatively connected to one or more associated facsimile machines through a local area network (LAN).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern facsimile machines, the number of telephone numbers to be registered for one-touch dial operation has increased. Thus, in such modern facsimile machines, it is required to provided a memory device having a relatively large capacity. This is not advantageous because the provision of such a large capacity memory device could significantly push up the cost. This disadvantage stems from the fact that each prior art facsimile machine was constructed to use its own memory device.